There are a range of situations in which it is desirable to apply neural stimuli in order to give rise to a compound action potential (CAP). For example, neuromodulation is used to treat a variety of disorders including chronic pain, Parkinson's disease, and migraine. A neuromodulation system applies an electrical pulse to tissue in order to generate a therapeutic effect. When used to relieve chronic pain, the electrical pulse is applied to the dorsal column (DC) of the spinal cord. Such a system typically comprises an implanted electrical pulse generator, and a power source such as a battery that may be rechargeable by transcutaneous inductive transfer. An electrode array is connected to the pulse generator, and is positioned in the dorsal epidural space above the dorsal column. An electrical pulse applied to the dorsal column by an electrode causes the depolarisation of neurons, and generation of propagating action potentials. The fibres being stimulated in this way inhibit the transmission of pain from that segment in the spinal cord to the brain. To sustain the pain relief effects, stimuli are applied substantially continuously, for example at a frequency in the range of 30 Hz-100 Hz.
Neuromodulation may also be used to stimulate efferent fibres, for example to induce motor functions. In general, the electrical stimulus generated in a neuromodulation system triggers a neural action potential which then has either an inhibitory or excitatory effect. Inhibitory effects can be used to modulate an undesired process such as the transmission of pain, or to cause a desired effect such as the contraction of a muscle.
The action potentials generated among a large number of fibres sum to form a compound action potential (CAP). The CAP is the sum of responses from a large number of single fibre action potentials. The CAP recorded is the result of a large number of different fibres depolarising. The propagation velocity is determined largely by the fibre diameter and for large myelinated fibres as found in the dorsal root entry zone (DREZ) and nearby dorsal column the velocity can be over 60 ms−1. The CAP generated from the firing of a group of similar fibres is measured as a positive peak potential P1, then a negative peak N1, followed by a second positive peak P2. Depending on the polarity of sense electrodes the CAP equivalently may present in the measurement with the opposite polarity, in which case the nomenclature N1-P1-N2 is used. In either case this is caused by the region of activation passing the recording electrode as the action potentials propagate along the individual fibres. An observed CAP signal will typically have a maximum amplitude in the range of microvolts, whereas a stimulus applied to evoke the CAP is typically several volts.
Conventionally, spinal cord stimulation (SCS) delivers stimulation to the dorsal column at a fixed current. When a subject moves or changes posture the distance between the spinal cord and the implanted lead varies, resulting in an increase or decrease in the amount of current received by the dorsal columns. These changes in current result in changes to recruitment and paresthesia, which can reduce the therapeutic effect of SCS and can create side effects including over-stimulation.
If a stimulus is of an amplitude and/or peak width and/or has other parameter settings which put it below the recruitment threshold, delivery of such a stimulus will fail to recruit any neural response. Thus, for effective and comfortable operation, it is necessary to maintain stimuli amplitude or delivered charge above the recruitment threshold. It is also necessary to apply stimuli which are below a comfort threshold, above which uncomfortable or painful percepts arise due to increasing recruitment of Aδ fibres which are thinly myelinated sensory nerve fibres associated with joint position, cold and pressure sensation. In almost all neuromodulation applications, a single class of fibre response is desired, but the stimulus waveforms employed can recruit action potentials on other classes of fibres which cause unwanted side effects, such as muscle contraction if motor fibres are recruited. The task of maintaining appropriate stimulus amplitude is made more difficult by electrode migration and/or postural changes of the implant recipient, either of which can significantly alter the neural recruitment arising from a given stimulus, depending on whether the stimulus is applied before or after the change in electrode position or user posture. Postural changes alone can cause a comfortable and effective stimulus regime to become either ineffectual or painful.
Another control problem, facing neuromodulation systems of all types, is achieving neural recruitment at a sufficient level required for therapeutic effect, but at minimal expenditure of energy. The power consumption of the stimulation paradigm has a direct effect on battery requirements which in turn affects the device's physical size and lifetime. For rechargeable systems, increased power consumption results in more frequent charging and, given that batteries only permit a limited number of charging cycles, ultimately this reduces the implanted lifetime of the device.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
In this specification, a statement that an element may be “at least one of” a list of options is to be understood that the element may be any one of the listed options, or may be any combination of two or more of the listed options.